


Gratitude

by kingcael



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcael/pseuds/kingcael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Yuna would want to speak to him.-- <br/>Nearing the end of the pilgrimage, Yuna and Auron remember Braska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

“Sir Auron? May I sit with you?”

I turned, and inclined my head. Yuna smiled gently, so like her father, and sat, prim as ever. I returned my gaze to the jagged horizon of the Calm Lands, and a sigh escaped my lips.

Evening always brought a strange energy to the Calm Lands, as if spirits and monsters were slithering through every shadow. I had been outside since we arrived. This was the Travel Agency where I had been a walking corpse, haggard and pathetic. Rin’s gaze was too knowledgeable.

Yuna joined me in my silent contemplation, until I noticed she was considering me instead of the landscape.

I caught her eye, and she parted her lips, taking a breath to speak and then falling silent.

“What is it?” I asked, more gruffly than I had intended.

“I was… I was just wondering… if this is where my father… died?” Her voice had shrunk, until it was like a young child’s.

My heart stuttered a few beats, as the pyreflies in my mind stirred up the memories of that day. I was concentrating on keeping them suppressed, to continue through the Calm Lands without having to think about _that_.

For her sake, I would waive my own comfort.

“It is,” I said, turning back to the fading sunset.

“I see,” Yuna said, folding her hands in her lap. Braska would always do that when he was thinking of what to say. His bracelet glinted on her wrist, still dented from that day, but well-cared for. The dangling charm had nearly lost its carved image. “My father, he was brave, wasn’t he?”

“Yes,” I said. Even in the midst of my despair, Braska was strong and brave, more than I could ever hope to be. A painful ache swelled in my chest. I hoped my face remained impassive. I had to remain immovable, the rock that stood between Yuna and her journey to Zanarkand. To honour her father, she truly had to know his sacrifice. But how much of this did I think I could take?

“Sir Auron?” Yuna touched my hand, she was gentle and warm. Like Braska.

How I missed him. The thought of him brought me physical pain, as if the pyreflies within me grew sharp edges. I remember sitting with him in this very spot, smelling this same air, Al Bhed spices and fresh grasses. He spoke softly, he said my name like a prayer.

“I’m sorry,” Yuna said, and shifted her hand to hold mine more firmly. “It must be painful for you to remember this place.”

It was true, but I said nothing. She ran her fingers over the scarred skin of my hand without really thinking about it, it seemed.

“I wanted to thank you,” she continued, her voice trembling. “Because of you… he wasn’t alone… in the end.”

I closed my eye, and for a moment, I convinced myself Braska was the one holding my hand. I could pretend he was alive and well, that we had never gone past the Calm Lands. I must have looked wretched, because her grip strengthened, and she edged closer to me.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, taking my hand in both of hers. She shifted, to be nearly in front of me, kneeling. “I’m sorry, Sir Auron. I’ve caused you pain.”

I took a shaky breath, and opened my eye, under the solid stare of her mismatched pair. Her parents looked out those eyes, and I was lost in Braska’s sky blue.

“I…” I began, my gaze faltering. Her young strength was unbearable for my old soul. “I couldn’t stop him,” I murmured, my voice quiet, slow. Something easily lost on the breeze. The feeling building in my chest roiled, growing claws and teeth.

Yuna was quiet, her eyes dropping to where she held my hand. I thought I saw tears glimmering in the shadows of her face. She was trying to maintain her composure, probably to spare my feelings.

“Yuna,” I said, in the same quiet voice. I placed my gloved hand over hers, and she looked up, with tears overflowing. “I’m…” I steeled myself, and swallowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring him back to you.”

She said nothing, but slowly leaned forward, resting her forehead against my chest. I bowed my head, and rested my chin on the top of her head as she began to cry. I had longed for a moment such as this. To mourn Braska’s passing with someone who knew him, and loved him as much as I did. Until now, I had remembered him in solitude, with no one else to share the burden. How bitter it was, that I could share it only as we neared the end of the journey.

I held Yuna close, pressing her into me as if I could become armour for her.

“I miss him so much, Sir Auron,” she hiccupped, burying her face in my collar.

“I do too,” I said. The feeling in my chest burst, and I hissed in a deep breath as hot tears began to fall. I squeezed my eyes shut, and clenched my teeth, trying not to remember, trying not to feel, trying not to imagine it was Braska I was holding instead of his daughter, who was strong and beautiful and everything he had dreamed she would be. I’m still selfish, even in this moment. Braska is gone. Jecht is gone. And--

“I’m still here,” I said, finishing my thought out loud.

“I’m grateful to you,” Yuna said, pulling away and wiping her face with both hands. She looked up, with fierce determination, polished by the salt of her tears. “Thank you for being my guardian.”

My expression must have been pitiful. Her gratitude pierced me, directly into the knotted mess inside. Those were the Braska’s last words.

“Thank you for being my guardian,” she repeated, in a more confident voice. “It… truly is an honour to have met you. My father was a fortunate man to know you.”

I lifted my gaze to the horizon, where the palest streaks of violet coloured the blackening sky. I could feel the breeze cooling the tear on my cheek.

Yuna was still for a moment, and then gently brushed the tear away. I leaned into her touch, and she cradled me. The beads of Braska’s bracelet kissed my cheek, and I found peace.

As always, the Summoner is stronger than the guardian.


End file.
